rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Catrina Simons
Catrina is the Guardian of Calmness and is role played by Winter Fairy. About her Catrina is the Guardian of Calmness. She is calm, poised and reserved. She is very awkward, sensitive and shy but always speaks her mind in the gentlest way possible. She hates when people lie, especially when it's about something important. She loves romance and loves to see her friends happy. Catrina loves to play her piano or do her artworks in order to calm down. She always wears light blue or green to represent calmness. She and her best friend, Lupita, have a stark contrast. While Lupita is fiery, impatient and fiesty, Catrina is calm, cool and collected. History Catrina was born to Daniel Simons, a young English earl and to Claire, a West African royal. As a child, Catrina grew up studying and learning how to be carry herself with elegance, poise and grace. She loved to play her piano, paint, dance her ballet and read while other girls her age who went to balls and parties. As she grew up and her life got busier and very demanding. At 18, she got betrothed to Jason Wells, a duke two years older than her. Though he was handsome, he was selfish and spoiled. Catrina knew that deep down, she could never be happy with him and not marry him. She however, did not lose her self-control or throw a tantrum, but was able to remain calm throughout the whole time. She talked to her parents about her thoughts and they respected it. They were able to call off the engagement, though they still worried about her future, as being a young unmarried woman of her age at that time was unthinkable. Catrina just remained calm and told them to not worry about her. She was able to talk to Jason about what she thinks calmly and gracefully. Though he was angry at first, he backed out of the engagement and left her alone, though he still wanted to marry her and still continues to. Catrina decided to leave her home in England and started to explore the world. Ultimately, she stumbled upon a forest which was ruled by a queen who was also the Guardian of the Environment, Lupita. As the years went by, the two of them became best friends and did everything together. Relationships Lupita * The Guardian of the Environment and her best friend. The two girls met when Catrina was travelling around the Earth. Despite their stark contrast, the two are inseperable though there may be some disagreements. Catrina often acts as the voice of reason when Lupita feels troubled and is one of the few people that calm her down. Crispin Delta * Guardian of Celebration and Catrina's merman friend and later, lover. The two met at a party set up by Lupita, Xavier and the others at the beach. They found things in common and talked about their past and dreams. Crispin used his magic to turn Catrina into a mermaid whenever she touches water. All this while, her feelings for him have continued to grow, but she is too shy to admit to him. She is now expecting her first baby with him. Daniel and Claire * Catrina's parents. Catrina has a somewhat strained relationship with her mother but has a beautiful relationship with her father. Her mother seems to make plans without her knowledge until the last minute. She often hosts balls in Catrina's honor, which she strongly disapproves of. When her mother made arrangements to make Catrina become Jason's wife, Catrina finally told her parents how she felt. Jason Wells * Is the young English duke Catrina was betrothed to. Jason was only attracted to Catrina solely based on her looks and social status. His rude and selfish personality made Catrina realize that she could not marry him. When Catrina's parents called off the engagement, he was furious but left her alone, but he continues to go after Catrina. Trivia * Her birthday is May 1st. * She loves to drink green tea. * Her name is Italian for "Pure Maiden". * Both she and Crispin love Saltwater Taffy and Seasalt Chocolate. Gallery Catrina2.jpg|Sleepwear Catrina3.jpg|Party Catrina4.jpg|Ball gown Catrina5.jpg|At home Catrina6.jpg|Winter outfit Catrina7.jpg|As a human Catrina's parents.jpg|Daniel and Claire Simons, Catrina's parents Jason.jpg|Jason, Catrina's ex-fiancé blue-pouch.jpg|Catrina's pouch with her powder Blue house.jpg|Catrina's home Estate.jpg|The Simons' Estate Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Winter Fairy Category:Females Category:Power users Category:Adults Category:Artist